Sins of The Past
by wereleopard
Summary: Sins of the past come back to haunt Ianto, how will it change his life and his relationship with Jack
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sins of The Past

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood including COE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: Sins of the past come back to haunt Ianto, how will it change his life and his relationship with Jack

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter One

His body hurt, his mind was clouded. What had happened? Where was he?

"Don't worry my love it will all be better soon." A feminine voice whispered softly in his ear.

The sweet darkness and oblivion enveloped him, the pain finally stopped.

XXXXX

Jack took a gasping breath coming back to life. His body ached after the electrocution. Moving sitting up he saw Ianto. Ianto who had betrayed them. Ianto who wasn't actually moving. Reaching out he pulled the younger man out of the water and into his arms.

He stared down at the handsome face. His had cupped the Welshman's cheek. Jack had always flirted with Ianto, had always wished that something could have happened but now it was too late.

Jack bent down and kissed the other man goodbye, wishing that he could do something to bring him back and tell Ianto how much he wanted him.

As the immortal pulled back Ianto took a gasping breath. Jack placed his fingers on his lips making sure Ianto would stay quiet. Blue eyes wide with shock and fear. Then hearing Lisa, Ianto scrambled out of Jack's arms.

Jack watched him go, Ianto was dead how did he come back? It also meant that he had a second chance to win over Ianto. He smiled softly to himself. "Well if he lives through this and forgives me." Jack muttered.

XXXXX

Ianto lay in Jack's arms, the brightness of blue eyes slowly dimming. His eyes closed and nothing.

"Ianto, Ianto….Please don't leave, don't go." The man he loved was gone and he never said the words. Bending his head Jack kissed Ianto softly as death overcame him and then there was nothing.

XXXXX

"Jack?" Ianto croaked.

"Ianto, he hasn't come back to us yet." Gwen whispered. "I'll go wait for him."

"I died, why aren't I dead?" Ianto whispered to himself.

"I don't know but whatever happened your body fought it and created an antivirus. I'll, we'll be back soon."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sins of The Past

Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood including COE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: Sins of the past come back to haunt Ianto, how will it change his life and his relationship with Jack

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter Two

Jack took a deep breath as he came back to life. He stared at the ceiling above him. This time he prayed that he didn't return. That the darkness was taking hold of him so he didn't have to come back to this pain.

Ianto.

He felt so lost and alone, the person he loved more than anything was gone. Jack had hoped that they had a little longer together, he wasn't ready to let go but now there was no choice.

"I love you Ianto, I always have." Jack whispered.

"Then you should tell him." Gwen said from his side.

"It's too late now." The immortal asked not evening moving to look at her.

"No it's not Jack. Ianto is alive, a little sore but alive." Gwen said a smile on her face, even though her heart was breaking just a little. She loved Rhys but there was something about Jack. She always dreamt that he would sweep her away.

Jack sat up quickly and stared at her. "What do you mean he is alive? Why we are still here, take me to him."

Gwen got to her feet and Jack was on his in an instant.

XXXXX

Jack stood by Ianto's bedside and looked down at the young man who had managed to get past all of his defenses.

He reached out and stroked his face, a soft smile on his face as he could feel the natural human heat radiate out from it. He really was alive.

"Mmmmmmmm." Ianto mumbled as he moved his head closer to the hand the gently touched it. The large and the thumb slowly stroking his face was so familiar. "Jack."

"It's me Ianto."

Ianto opened his eyes and smiled. His face full of love.

"Jack, I….."

"I love you." Jack said quickly. "I never told you when I should have. I was afraid that I was losing you and couldn't get the words out. They seemed to get stuck in my chest."

"Thank you Jack, I never thought I would hear you say them or tell me what we are." Ianto waved a finger between the two of them.

Jack bent forward and was just about to kiss him. "We're a couple." He said with a smug grin and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You hate that word." Ianto laughed.

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"My sister knows about us. Someone she knew saw us having a meal."

"What did she say?" Jack pulled a chair next to the bed sat down and took hold of Ianto's hand.

Ianto laughed. "First she was told you were gorgeous and you might be an escort. I, of explained that you were my boss. "He blushed. "I agreed that you were very handsome."

"Really?"

Ianto shook his head. "Rhiannon wanted to know how long I had been gay."

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes. "And?"

"I said it wasn't men, it was just you. Only you."

Jack felt like his heart was going to burst with all the emotions that he was feeling that his entire body was not enough to contain it all. "I'm glad because I couldn't share you with anyone."

"Excuse me Mr Jones?" A doctor said as he came across to the bed. Who then looked at Jack?

"He's fine, he's my …. Partner." Ianto stuttered a little.

The doctor nodded. "Well Mr Jones there is something strange about you."

Ianto and Jack looked at each other, worry was written across the older man's face.

"What is strange about me?" Ianto asked.

"About your blood."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sins of The Past

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto

Spoilers: All of Torchwood including COE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed

Summary: Sins of the past come back to haunt Ianto, how will it change his life and his relationship with Jack

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter Three

"What is wrong with his blood?" Jack asked taking hold of Ianto's hand.

"There are, well to be honest I'm not sure. We notice that you regular doctor is well ummmm…" The Doctor mumbled.

"Dr Harper died." Ianto said softly.

"Yes, well we noticed that you had another doctor, a Dr Jones we have been in contact with her and get her to look into this."

"But he's healthy, he's not going to….." Jack waved his hand around.

"Well there is nothing medically wrong with him."

"Apart from the mystery that is my blood." Ianto mumbled squeezing on Jack's hand.

"Obviously apart from that. Look Mr Jones the best thing for you to do at the moment is rest. We're going to keep you in until Dr Jones takes a look at you ok."

Ianto nodded sadly and lay further down into his bed. Jack covered him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"You get some sleep, I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere Ianto." Jack gently stroked Jack's hair and watched as his lover slowly fell asleep.

XXXXX

He couldn't see anything the room was dark. Ianto tried to move but his arms and legs were in restraints.

Voices quietly echoed around him, he wanted help.

"How is the testing going?" A voice asked.

"So far so good." Another one replied. "Does he remember anything?"

"Nothing at all sir." A very familiar voice said, Ianto tried to turn to look but he couldn't move.

"Make sure it stays that way."

"Of course, that is my job."

"He's conscious someone put him back under the next procedure is about to start."

Ianto screamed as he felt the first cut into him, the pain was so extreme that everything faded into blackness as the painkillers started to work into his system.

XXXXX

Ianto sat up screaming his body covered in sweat.

Jack was bending over him. "Ianto it's me, breathe for me baby, breathe."

Ianto took gulping breaths trying to calm down.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"It was a nightmare Ianto, you're fine. You're here with me." All Jack wanted to do was hold him but with all the tubes and the tiny bed there wasn't enough room.

"No not a dream, it was a a a a ." Ianto stuttered.

"What happened Ianto?" Jack asked.

"I was strapped to a table, I heard voices about tests being done on me without my knowledge. I heard a voice I recognised…" Ianto stopped and suddenly paled.

"Ianto what?" Jack was trying to hold back his own panic.

"She was there helping them, how could she?" Ianto sobbed.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms. "Who was there?"

"Lisa."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack stared at his young lover. "What about Lisa?" He asked, hoping that he misunderstood what Ianto had said.

"She was asked if I remembered anything." Ianto sobbed in Jack's arms. "I was a job to her, just a job. Look at the mistakes I made, I nearly ruined everything with Torchwood because of her and she never loved me.

"Ianto look at me." Jack waited for the Welshman to look at him. "If it wasn't for Lisa you would never have stalked me for a job, I would never got to know you after she died. I would never have fallen in love with you. I hate the fact that she used you but I can never hate her for everything that she did because I have you and it makes it all worth while."

Ianto smiled at him, his bright blue eyes full of love. "It still hurts that I wasn't good enough to love but ending up with you. It does make it all worth while. Don't break my heart Jack, what I feel for you, I've never felt like this for anyone before."

"I just want to make you happy and love you for as long as I can." Jack frowned. "That does bring up an interesting question."

Ianto nodded cuddling closer in Jack's arms. "I didn't stay dead, can I die?"

"Exactly but saying that I'd rather that we didn't experiment with that. I think we will go along the lines that you can die and leave it at that."

"I think that is a great idea."

There was a knock at the door and slowly it opened. Gwen poked her head in. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Ianto smiled and patted to the other side of the bed nearer the end so both the two people he cared about where near. "Well, there are some interesting thing going on."

Gwen sat down and placed a hand on Ianto's leg, needing to be tactile as she did lose him. "What's going on?"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other. "Well it seems Torchwood One was experimenting on Ianto and Lisa was a part of it." Jack explained.

"Lisa?" Gwen gasped and her hand squeezed tighter.

"I was a job to her, she never loved me." Ianto said softly.

Gwen felt a tear come to her eye but she held it back how could anyone not love Ianto, their Ianto. "What's the plan?"

"They've sent for Martha as soon as we get her point of view we find out what happened to Ianto and why." Jack explained.

Gwen smiled as she watched the two men staring at each other. "I'll go and wait for Martha and explain what is going on." Getting off the bed she kisses Ianto on the cheek. "No matter what happened I am glad you are with us Ianto. I couldn't imagine Torchwood without you there."

"Thank you Gwen." Ianto replied smiling.

Jack waited for the door to close, for them to be left alone. He needed to make sure that none of this changed what he felt about his lover. He lifted Ianto's chin and lowered his his mouth, kissing him gently.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and fell into the kiss, opening his mouth deepening it. He needed this, needed to know that he was still him.

XXXXX

"Martha." Gwen called out as soon as she saw her.

Martha walked over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry about Tosh and Owen. What's going on? The doctor who called me was not exactly clear?"

"Ianto died, came back to life something to do with his blood. He dreamt that Torchwood experimented on him and Lisa pretended to love him but it's only part of her job. Jack and Ianto are in love and if I am correct currently kissing in Ianto's room."

"Ok." Martha said with a smile. "Let's start from the Ianto dying and blood aspect shall we."

Gwen laughed. "I'll take you to the doctor who requested your help."

XXXXX

The man stood with his back to the two women. Ianto Jones' memory was coming back. That was not allowed.

Ianto Jones had to be eliminated.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ianto sat alone in the hospital room. Jack had finally left with Gwen. He knew that Jack loved him but he started to act differently towards him. Was Jack now afraid of him?

What had Torchwood One done to him and why? What was so special about him?

Would Jack still want him now that he could possibly be immortal? Or did Jack love the fact that mortal aspect of being human. Should he continue to take risks like Jack or be careful just in case?

What if Jack no longer wanted him now he was immortal? Could Jack be with someone for more than one lifetime?

Ianto needed answers; he needed to clear his mind but who could help him?

XXXXX

"He still has no idea." The man said into the mobile. "We don't know what Torchwood did with him or how they managed to keep him hidden. I know, I think killing him would be the easiest." He paused for a moment. "Ok yes I understand."

XXXXX

"You need to get to Cardiff and bring the young man back to us. See if you can take the doctor with you. She might be able to find out what he is before you get back here." The man behind the bar said with a smile.

"Isn't the new one we have enough trouble." The young man said with a smile as his eyes flashed gold.

XXXXX

Jack sat outside staring up at the hospital; it had been three days since he last saw Ianto. He did love Ianto but this was something he never had to experience before. He could truly love someone forever, if Ianto was immortal.

Could he deal with that? Could Ianto? Jack had never had what he would call a long term relationship. For them it was a lifetime, for him it felt like a few years. The thought of an actual proper long-term relationship scared the hell out of him.

XXXXX

Martha stared at the paperwork.

"What the hell? Ianto Jones what is going on with you?" She muttered to herself. Ianto's test results were changing and Martha had no idea why. If only the Dr were here, he would know where to start. She dialled her mobile number, the one that she had given him. "Hi Dr, its Martha I need you."

The blonde woman listened carefully they only had just got here from America and they now needed to get the young man out before that doctor found out too much.

XXXXX

Ianto yawned and opened his eyes just in time to see a man cover his mouth while an attractive blonde woman stuck a needle in his arm.

"We're here to help." The man with an American accident said.

XXXXX

Martha knew that Jack had not been around; she wanted to smack him in the head. Ianto was looking heart broken. So much had happened and the man he loved had disappeared, again.

"Hi Ianto." Martha said as she walked into his room. "Shit." Running out of the room, she looked around. She ran up to the nurse's desk. "Have you seen Ianto Jones?"

"No he should be in his room; he was given something to help him sleep." The nurse looked worried.

"Call security." Martha ordered. Grabbing her mobile she headed outside. "Jack, its Martha. Ianto's missing."

XXXXX

"What the hell do you mean he's missing?" Jack demanded as he stormed in followed by Gwen.

"He's missing Jack; my first thought was that he left. Hurting because the man he loved stopped visiting. I was told by the nurse's that a doctor gave him something to help him sleep. Which means someone had to help him leave because he couldn't have done it on his own?" Martha glared at him.

"Ianto where are you?" Jack walked over to the window and stared out.

Gwen turned and looked at Martha. "Can we use UNIT to help?"

"I've already called it in." Martha said with a smile.

XXXXX

Ianto opened his eyes and stared into the face of the same blonde woman he had seen in his hospital room.

"Hi my name is Lauren, I'm a doctor."

The End

(Yes I have another story following this, I was stuck and it hit me g. It is a crossover with another TV show. One I have never written before, well it is new.)


End file.
